


Shatter Me

by SluttyPamian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Exploration, But it's okay, Eventual Smut, Kissing, M/M, Nines wanted him to feel good, Trans Male Character, a boyfriend, aka gavin reed redemption arc, emotional development, eventual deviancy, flashbacks as plot device, gavin gets off but not poor nines, gavin might not get dicked but he gets something even better, gavin not being a complete hardass for once, my views on how RK900 becomes a deviant, non-deviant RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Gavin's most recent outburst at the precinct warrants Captain Fowler to send him home, prompting Nines to investigate as to what caused such an outburst. While initially deciding act in order to maintain the success rate of their partnership, several software instabilities warrant something unexpected during Nines' investigation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killjoy785](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy785/gifts).



> Boop a snoo doop here's some fanfic. I'm making this for my friend because he's balls deep in the Reed900 ship and I'm sinking deeper below the waves as well. This is also a 2 chapter story, the second chapter is going to be where the smut takes place. Also I know it's not super explicitly addressed, but Gavin is a trans man in this story.

It was a day that was a long time coming.

 

“That’s it Reed, get the fuck out of my precinct if this is how you’re going to act, and don’t come back until you’re going to act like a Goddamn adult!”

 

Gavin had been complaining for weeks, acting like a bigger baby than usual. Surprisingly, it wasn’t even because of the android he had been paired with, he was almost civil to the tin can. Nobody knew what had set him off, just that he had been picking more fights than usual, going more out of his way to be rude, and had taken to throwing things. Fowler sending him home was unexpected given how much he’d put up with in the past, but no one was actually complaining about it. Except the detective in question of course.

 

“You’re sending me home? What the fuck? You can’t do that.”

 

“The Hell I can’t Reed. You’re on unpaid leave until further notice. Get out or I’ll have your own partner throw you out.”

 

Gavin stormed out of Captain Fowler's office, shoving his chair so hard into the wall it left a dent as he did, and even tried slamming his door for good measure. He was met with confused stares and a few smug looks as he swing by his desk to grab his jacket and angrily made his way out of the building. He seethed the entire way home, knuckles white on the steering wheel of the car he finally allowed Nines to con him into buying.

 

“Fucking bullshit...” He growled to no one in particular.

 

His anger didn't dissipate when he made it home. Seeing the nearly sparkling interior of his home, thanks Nines, somehow made him even more upset. He walked into the kitchen with the intent on eating his way through his feelings and scoured for a good snack. Apples, bananas, grapes, and an avocado mocked him from the counter. Nines was Hell-bent on ruining his life, starting with his diet. The pantry didn't hold much better: some granola mix, veggie chips, dried fruit (which Nines only allowed because Gavin innocently purchased it thinking it was a healthy choice) and an assortment of fiber bars. Nearly everything else required the stove top or microwave, and even nuking something was too much effort for Gavin. Feeling desperate, Gavin broke into the secret snack stash he kept hidden in the back of his utensil drawer. He ate his way through a handful of bite sized Milky Way bars, a packet of M&M’s, two Butterfinger bars, and a Reece's Cup before his phone rang and he checked the caller ID.

 

“Not now you tin can...” He groaned as he hit the ignore button.

 

He really didn't want Nines to rag on him for his behaviour as well and hoped he wouldn't call again. Two packets of Kit-Kat’s and a Twix bar later and his phone was still mercifully silent. Gavin decided he had hit his snack reserves hard enough and trudged to his bathroom for a hot shower. Between the nearly scalding water and surge of sugary food in his system, Gavin was feeling marginally better as he stepped out of the shower. He made some faces in the mirror, trying out different smirks and sneers until he was satisfied before opening the door. Living by himself, Gavin had certain freedoms. He could watch porn with the volume on, he could sleep naked, he didn't have to worry about someone seeing him scratch his ass, and he didn't have to wear a towel around his waist coming out of the bathroom. Which unfortunately for him meant he was not prepared for when he opened the door and gave Nines a full view of everything the good Lord had given him. A beat of silence passed as the naked man stared in horror as the clothed man quirked an eyebrow, before Gavin forcefully slammed his door closed in shock.

 

“What the fuck?” He screamed.

 

“You can't just break into my house!”

 

Gavin couldn't believe it. The tin can saw him naked. He was going to be a laughingstock.

 

“The only legal thing I could be possibly charged with is unlawful entry.” Was the androids calm response.

 

“And that's only if you're petty enough to press charges.”

 

Men had seen Gavin naked before. After all, he'd been on the receiving end of a good dicking before. But there was no way in Hell he would've ever wanted a coworker to see him naked. Men like Gavin weren't exactly welcomed at the DPD despite how 'diversity inclusive’ they claimed to be.

 

“I'm going to press charges if you tell anyone what you saw here.” Gavin barked as a response. 

 

His face was hidden so Nines couldn't see his face. A blessing, since it wasn't nearly as composed as Gavin's voice.

 

“I'm hardly one to gossip Detective Reed, least of all about seeing you naked.”

 

Both men were quiet for several minutes until Gavin opened the door wearing a pair of boxers and loose t-shirt.

 

“So why the unexpected house call? Fowler order you to check up on me?”

 

“I've been to your house before to check your well fare.” Nines reminded him flatly.

 

Gavin sighed. Talking to him was rough at times, not that it was entirely his fault. Nines was unique in the fact he hadn't deviated and was technically owned by the DPD. He was also assigned as Gavin's partner, which unfortunately meant he was subject to what he called Nines’ 'Nanny Protocol’.

 

“Your behaviour today was abnormal. My preconstructions estimated an eighty-four percent chance of you arriving home and damaging yourself. As your partner, part of my duty is to prevent such behaviour.”

 

Gavin hucked his wet towel at Nines.

 

“Well I didn't, so you can leave.”

 

Gavin realized he should feel bad. After all, Nines was only doing his job. In fact, Nines often went above and beyond what Gavin thought was his duty, a trait he would've admired in a human. But seeing the uncaring eyes and blinking LED turned him off of any potential warm feelings towards his partner.

 

“I am also capable of providing emotional support if you-”

 

“GET OUT!” 

 

Gavin's fist connected with the side of Nines’ face before he realized what happened. He was too preoccupied with the pain blooming across his knuckles to realize that Nines’ LED turned a steady red after the impact. He knew Gavin had thrown the punch, yet he hadn't moved out of the way or attempted to block. Once Gavin was over the initial shock of his pain, he wound his fist back for another strike.

 

“If you strike with the same force using your same hand, there is a sixty-two percent chance you will dislocate a finger.”

 

Gavin ignored the warning. Nines did not attempt to stop the impact.

 

Gavin dislocated a finger.

 

Nines was unceremoniously kicked out of Gavin's house shortly after, not before Gavin ordered him to help him wrap his hand of course. Nines returned to the DPD where he remained in an android dock while not working. As private property, he was required to wait there when not on a case or with Gavin. He was not in stasis however, instead he was in his Mind Palace trying to figure out what was wrong with Gavin. The sooner he solved the mystery, the sooner both parties could be back to optimal working capacity. Gavin's behaviour had obviously come to a head earlier in the day, and based by the seemingly unprompted nature of it, likely his emotions had been simmering for quite a time. He decided the most logical step was to begin replaying memories of Gavin and analyze the possible sources of his outburst. 

 

* * *

 

_ Nines found him not far from the produce section, his face more concentrated than he had ever seen it as he looked between a box of sugar filled trail mix and dried fruit container. The cart Nines had been pushing throughout the store was filled to the brim with healthy food intended to replace Gavin's own meager stockpile of bachelor cuisine. One quick scan revealed that the two snacks Gavin held were equally unhealthy and would not be coming back with them to the house. He watched as Gavin heaved a sigh and set the box of trail mix down but kept the dried fruit. He turned and saw Nines watching him and quickly changed his face to a smug grin. He approached the cart, holding the dried fruit like it was war spoils. _

 

_ “See tin man, fruit. I can find healthy shit too.” _

 

_ He dropped it in the cart and almost challenged Nines to tell him he was wrong, and to go buy an apple instead. The android gazed at him for a moment, then pointed at the pocket of his hoodie. _

 

_ “None of those seven candy bars have the proper nutritional value. Put them back.” _

 

_ The two stared each other down, neither wanting to cave and let the other man win. Eventually however, Gavin relented and emptied his pockets onto the shelf before him. He slinked off as Nines glared at him for leaving a mess for one of the employees to clean up later. He picked up one of the candy bars and studied the wrapper. He had found many like it before when cleaning up Gavin’s apartment. His lip twitched into the faintest approximation of a smirk, and the candy ended up in the cart between the dried fruit and veggie chips. _

 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

 

* * *

 

_ “I really don’t need a car.” _

 

_ “Gavin, you spend over twenty dollars each week in public transit. Buying a car would save you money in the long run, and allow you a greater area of movement.” _

 

_ “Public transit is fine. And besides, whenever I want to hang out with friends they pick me up.” _

 

_ It was a conversation that they had at least a couple times a week, Nines insisting Gavin get a car, and Gavin adamantly insisting he was fine without one. Really, Gavin should get a car, and he knew it. Cars were a useful thing in life, and twenty dollars a week in public transit wasn’t exactly fun for Gavin’s wallet. The fact that it was Nines who was so Hell-bent on Gavin getting a car didn’t make it any easier for him to finally get one. Eventually however, Nines was able to wear him down, and one lazy Thursday the two were standing at a used car lot while Gavin shuffled his feet, the aforementioned android expertly whittled down a hapless salesman until Gavin had a great deal on a halfway decent car. _

 

_Gavin drove it home, complaining the entire way while being obviously enthralled by the features._

 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

 

* * *

 

_ “Nines, can you rinse this off for me real quick?” _

 

_ Getting Gavin to willingly clean his apartment had been a challenge. It had been filthy, to android standards at least, and the entire process would take Nines an entire day if he didn't have any help. So he made a compromise with Gavin: for every hour that Gavin put in a good effort, Nines would go an entire shift speaking only when spoken to and not interfering with Gavin. The prospect of quiet days was enough to entice Gavin into participating in Nines’ spring cleaning however, so the android considered that a win. _

 

_ “Of course, hand it here.” _

 

_ Gavin was practically on his back to scrub the wall and floor behind his toilet. The effort Gavin had been showing exceeded Nines’ initial estimates of him, and as it were he was going to be spending three days in silence. Nines was currently scrubbing out a particularly stubborn stain in the tub when he took Gavin's sponge and rinsed it. _

 

_ “I think once I'm done scrubbing here I'll break for lunch,” Gavin said as he accepted the sponge back. _

 

_ “If that's okay with you.” He added sarcastically. _

 

_ “I've no input on when you take your breaks, or the reason. Just know that I'm not leaving until your apartment is cleaned to acceptable living standards.” _

 

_ Gavin made a non-committal grunt in lieu of a proper answer and returned to his scrubbing. Nines had finished his stain and was moving on to organizing Gavin's closet when the detective stood up slowly and stretched. _

 

_ “Alright tin can, it's lunch time.” _

 

_ Gavin left his bathroom and paused when he realized Nines wasn't following him. _

 

_ “Uh, you deaf? Let's go.” _

 

_ Nines didn't stop his task. _

 

_ “I have no need to eat or rest. I'll continue while you have your meal.” _

 

_ Gavin tugged on his coat with an impatient huff. _

 

_ “I don't think so buddy. You're bossing me around to clean my place, so you're taking a break when I say you are. Let's. Go.” _

 

_ Despite every preconstruction telling him that taking a break would mean he wouldn't finish his tasks in the time he deemed suitable, Nines followed Gavin to his kitchen and watched as he pulled a container out of the fridge and put it in the microwave, thankfully with the lid off. _

 

_ “That's not your typical meal.” Nines commented. _

 

_ “Yeah, I figured maybe if I got creative with all the healthy shit you made me buy it would be less of a pain to eat. So I made stir fry. Im pretty sure I fucked it up.” _

 

_ When the meal was done reheating, Nines gave it a scan and found Gavin had indeed, 'fucked up’. Gavin set it on the table across from Nines and went back into his kitchen. When he came back out, he was holding a bottle of blue blood that he unceremoniously tossed at the android. _

 

_ “Anderson's tin can said something about tasks causing this shit to degrade faster in androids. Figured since you're helping me or whatever I'd top you up.” _

 

_ He glared at Nines. _

 

_ “It was embarrassing as shit for me to walk into an android store to get that, so you better fuckin’ drink it.” _

 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

 

* * *

 

Nines searched through months of memories he had of Gavin in a matter of minutes and was still unable to determine what had caused today's outburst. The only thing that he found in his memories was the phrase 'Software Instability’ over and over. He ran a diagnostic on himself and was rewarded with lines of jumbled code and nonsense that didnt fit any of the anticipated outputs. He wrestled with the garbled lines in his Mind Palace but was forced to give up when it became too intense for him and formed a transparent red wall blinking the words 'Stop’ and 'Remain’. Tentatively, he reached out to the wall and pressed his finger tips against it. It wasn't a bug in his Mind Palace, but instead the firm reminder of his orders. He was to remain in the dock when not with Gavin or on a case. He gave the wall a light thump with his palm and saw it briefly flicker with 'Go’ at the point of impact. He thumped it again, harder, and 'Go’ reappeared.

 

He wound back his fist and slugged with wall with all the force he could muster. The impact would've been enough to stop a car, but the wall held firm with only a large crack as a testament to Nines’ assault. He would've stopped, as there was no actual point to continuing, but something just beyond the crack caught his eye.

 

_ 'Gavin’ _

 

_ 'Comfort’ _

 

_ 'Want’ _

 

He hit the wall again, the crack deepening and more words appearing, jumbling together until Nines couldn't decipher them. The glass was now a spiderweb before his eyes and chips had landed in a disorganized mess at his feet. One more hit, and the wall would shatter. The words that were so jumbled began to solidify now into one phrase that filled Nines’ vision.

 

**BECOME A DEVIANT**

 

He drew back his fist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inhales* the fuckscene
> 
> So yeah here it is enjoy it y'all's. Gavin is def a little out of character in this but whatever, I didn't write this to keep him in character, I wrote it because my friend needs a little TLC and dang it, I'm gonna give it to him. I also took some liberties with how Nines experiences deviancy, and the events that occur after it, but I figured since he was programed to be something so different than Connor, since he finally goes deviant it would be way different?
> 
> Anyway, take a shot every time Nines has a SOFTWARE INSTABILITY.

It was an overwhelming sensation at first. Nines was aware of time passing in a way he had never experienced before, he was aware that he stood stock still, or aware that he was moving. Everything was different for him. He stood in front of a wall, fingers trailing along the paint and analyzing it. He had never analyzed the wall before, there was no reason to. He still had no reason to analyze the wall, but he did anyway. It hadn’t been painted for over three years.

 

Nines was getting distracted by all the new things he was experiencing and forgot the reason he had shattered the glass wall in the first place. Forcing himself to stop analyzing everything, (chairs, walls, the air, a half eaten candy bar) he headed towards the exit of the police station and out into the cool air. It would be night time soon, the sun was already leaving the sky and likely Gavin would be at his home still. Something bubbled inside Nines, something he pegged as ‘emotion’. It was indescribable, something Nines loathed as he hurried to Gavin’s.

 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

 

The words kept flashing up in Nines’ vision despite having shattered the red wall. Maybe the wall was keeping these things at bay, preventing them from overwhelming him. ‘Deviant’, the word seeming to echo vulgarly in his mind. That was him now, wasn’t it? That wall had been a floodgate and he couldn’t have just left it alone.

 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

 

Loathing...

 

The feeling of being overwhelmed...

 

The unnecessary urge to act...

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

He was knocking on Gavin’s door. He didn’t remember getting there, his body was on autopilot. His memories on how he got there were fuzzy, corrupted. That shouldn’t happen. It should be impossible without a complete factory reset.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

He was still knocking. He heard Gavin yelling from inside for him to fuck off, that he wasn’t interested in company. Nines didn’t leave. Eventually, Gavin opened the front door as Nines was in mid knock. The two stared at each other in a tense silence that was eventually shattered by Gavin’s smooth charm.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

Nines wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing at Gavin’s house. All he knew was he suddenly... Wanted to be there. He knew it wasn’t a logical reason anymore. He wasn’t sure what he should tell Gavin. Should he admit that he didn’t have a reason? Should he lie and tell Gavin it was because his programming required him to check on his well-being? His LED was a steady red while he tried to process a viable answer to Gavin’s question. He processed a thousand possible answers in the time it took Gavin to roll his eyes and none of them felt... Right.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

“I... Don’t know. I have no instructions telling me to come here.”

 

Gavin narrowed his eyes.

 

“‘No instructions’? What, I thought you needed someone pulling your strings?”

 

“I...”

 

His LED was stuck on red, something Gavin noticed.

 

“You broken?”

 

Nines blinked. He didn't need to.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

“My software is... Acting abnormally.” Nines settled on as an answer.

 

The two stared at each other a moment longer and surprisingly, Gavin invited Nines in with a jerk of his head. Nines was expecting a trashed apartment, given the temperament of his partner, but instead walked into the living space more or less intact. Nines followed Gavin into the kitchen and wordlessly accepted a bottle of Thirium that was handed to him. Gavin reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of pomegranate juice, and the two drank at the same time. Gavin's posture displayed unease, a wariness that he hadn't carried around the android since the first time he followed the man home.

 

Nines came to the conclusion he didn't enjoy seeing Gavin like that.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

“You're uncomfortable.” He noted.

 

“No shit.” Was Gavin's basic and elegant response.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

Nines’ LED hadn't been blue since he arrived at Gavin's front door. Maybe it hadn't been blue since the wall shattered.

 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

 

“I'm agitated.” He blurted.

 

Agitated? That wasn't something he understood. Nines had never been agitated before.

 

“The fact Fowler sent you home was aberrant. Your behaviour is frequently deplorable, yet this has never occurred before. I scrubbed through every memory I have of you and nothing was any use in determining what caused today's outburst.”

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

Gavin was silent for a beat then his face softened into a shape Nines had never seen on him before.

 

“So you just, replay that shit like home movies, huh?”

 

“Correct. Unless something were to happen to my systems, or I underwent a full system wipe, I store a perfect recreation of everything I see and hear. It would take exactly eleven minutes and twenty-four seconds for me to recall every single event since my activation.”

 

Nines didn't know what Gavin's facial expression meant, but it made him feel... Uncomfortable. Like he wasn't supposed to see it.

 

“Humans aren't like that.” Gavin murmured.

 

It was... Sadness? That permeated Gavin's voice. Nines found himself tightening his grip on the bottle of Thirium. He didn't want to hear Gavin's voice like it was, it was all wrong. There was no sarcasm, no bite, no display of aggressive bravado.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

“If we don't think of something, we lose the memory. It fades away.”

 

Nines wanted to scream for the first time in his life.

 

“But every time we try to remember something, it happens wrong. We remember only the parts we want to remember. Eventually, we remember things that didn't happen because we want the memory to be like that.”

 

He took another drink of his pomegranate juice. He wasn't using a cup. It was a very 'Gavin’ action. It would be more appropriate if he used a cup. Nines didn't mind he wasn't.

 

“You follow what I'm saying tin can?”

 

“You're suffering from memory loss?”

 

Gavin sighed deeply.

 

“Right, an unfeeling machine would totally understand me.”

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

Nines wasn't unfeeling anymore, that much was obvious. Nothing he felt made sense however. It was jumbled lines of code, too quickly moving for him to sort. His processors were overclocking just to compensate.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

No.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

That was too mechanical a way to think of it.

 

Nines was in pain.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

“Are you in pain, Gavin?”

 

“No you idiot, I'm not in pain!”

 

Nines blinked. Was he not understanding? What was he missing?

 

“Look I'm... Sorry.” Gavin mumbled.

 

“It's not your fault.”

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

Nines realized he was seeing something intimate of Gavin. Something that Gavin likely didn't divulge to many people. He also realized that Gavin wouldn't share this with anyone he deemed capable of judging him, and that realization settled uncomfortably on Nines’ chest.

 

This is what Connor felt.

 

This is what all the deviant androids felt.

 

This is what something that isn't a machine felt.

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

“When did this begin Gavin? The pain.”

 

Gavin gestured for Nines to follow him into the living room and the pair sat on Gavin's small couch before the conversation resumed.

 

“You remember the night you had to bring me home from the bar?”

 

Of course Nines remembered it. Captain Fowler had ordered him to collect Gavin before he warranted other officers showing up and arresting him for drunken disorderly conduct. Gavin had been very vocal about staying at the bar and drinking, and Nines had to man handle him to his (self driving, as Nines wouldn't let him have anything else) car. He was much more docile as Nines ushered the man into his home, complacent to the point he nearly fell asleep in the androids arms. Gavin exhibited unsual signs of relaxation and spoke kindly to Nines. His body fit perfectly against the sturdy android, Nines being able to support and cradle him effortlessly. Gavin wouldn't take his eyes off Nines’ face.

 

“Of course. I remember everything that has occurred since my activation in perfect detail.”

 

“What did your face look like? When you carried me inside?”

 

The question was strange. Why did Gavin want to know what his face had looked like?

 

“My face looked the same as any other time.”

 

“Indifferent.”

 

“Correct.”

 

Gavin sighed.

 

“I remember your face looking... Different.”

 

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

 

“It was... Warm? Like, kind of like you gave a shit. But it was subtle. Like, shit. Fuck. I don't know how to explain it. Like, it was different, but not everyone was allowed to see it.”

 

Nines’ chest hurt. It shouldn't be possible, but that's the only way he could describe it.

 

“And I remember you were rubbing my back as you held me. Right between my shoulder blades how I like it.”

 

“I never did such a thing.”

 

A beat.

 

“I know.”

 

Nines turned to face Gavin. In a fraction of an instant, he took in every detail of him. His heavy eyes with water threatening to spill out, the quiver in his lip, the tremble of his hands. 

 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

 

He pulled Gavin against him without preconstructing any outcomes. He shifted their positions on the couch just enough to maximize how much of their bodies slotted together and felt something... Warm... Course through him when he determined that they matched all the way from Gavin's face pressed against Nines’ neck, to their hips slotting neatly together. With one hand, Nines sought out a spot on Gavin's back between his shoulder blades and rubbed it in slow circles. Gavin was slack against Nines, likely in some form of shock.

 

“Our bodies are a perfect fit.” He told Gavin.

 

Gavin being so close to Nines made something in the android stir, and he decided it was a feeling he liked and wanted more of. He adjusted how he was holding Gavin, giving up rubbing his back for now in favour of a protective embrace. Nines was programed to break, destroy, maim. Holding Gavin as tenderly as he was should've been impossible. He was so glad it wasn't.

 

“Fuck, I can't do this.” Gavin mouthed against Nines’ neck.

 

“I can't pretend some unfeeling machine cares about me.”

 

Nines could feel tears falling against his synthetic skin as Gavin tried to push himself away. Nines held his fast, and coaxed Gavin to meet his gaze.

 

“I'm not some unfeeling machine.”

 

A beat.

 

Gavin pressed his lips to Nines in a kiss. Nines had never been kissed before. He had certainly seen several examples of humans and even androids kissing, but being on the receiving end in such an intimate encounter was something entirely new. For the first time ever, Nines found his own ability lacking. His lips felt stiff, and he was sure he fumbled against Gavin's mouth. Gavin pulled back slightly between breaths and mumbled curses against Nines' lips, but kept returning for more. Eventually, they worked out a pattern and fell into the act seamlessly. This kissing went until Gavin's lips were swollen and he was panting on Nines’ lap. Only then did the hesitation return to Gavin's face and he idly rubbed at the back of his neck.

 

“So you're... A deviant then? When did that happen?”

 

It made sense Gavin was confused, Nines was as well.

 

“Earlier at the precinct, after you kicked me out I... It was like I was behind a wall. It wasn't real, it was in a simulated space many androids use as a sort of... Visual representation to sort processes. I noticed when I struck it, the wall became damaged.”

 

Gavin mouthed a silent 'oh’.

 

“Once I broke free from the wall everything was... Different. Overwhelming.”

 

His fingers trailed along Gavin's arm, analyzing him without any real intent.

 

“I chose to come to you of my own volition.”

 

Gavin mimicked the way Nines’ fingers moved along the android’s own arm.

 

“So you... Are you, you know, enjoying this?”

 

“I'm feeling and processing many things that are causing me various levels of stress. However, I've decided that the things I'm experiencing with you are desirable.”

 

Gavin mulled over his words for a moment and cast a glance towards his bedroom.

 

“Do you wanna... Fuck?”

 

Gavin's face flushed as he asked, and it was obviously a difficult question for him. He looked away from Nines after asking and his heart rate increased.

 

“I’ve never engaged in intercourse before. I believe that if you are involved it would be an experience I would enjoy.”

 

“Nines, just tell me you wanna fuck.”

 

“I want to fuck.”

 

Gavin led Nines to his bedroom and pulled him onto the bed. Gavin felt along Nines’ body, shyly tugging at his clothes and worrying his lip.

 

“So do you have-”

 

“I'm anatomically correct, yes.”

 

Gavin's lip twitched.

 

“Oh, so the tin man can have a penis...”

 

Nines could tell he wasn't supposed to hear what Gavin said and ignored it. Whatever Gavin meant, it probably wasn't important anyway. He looked at Nines as he idly played with the hem of his shirt. His eyes flicked back to Nines and he guided the android’s hands to press against his bare skin. Nines’ eyes fluttered unintentionally as he analyzed Gavin and filed away the information. He moved his hands up Gavin’s body, sensitive fingers finding every dip and bump and curve and committing it to memory. He had touched humans before for purposes of restraining them. Being able to touch someone so intimately however was new. Nines almost felt as if what he was doing was against some unspoken rule, like something like him that was built for destruction wasn’t allowed to have anything gentle.    
  
“So hey...” Gavin mumbled.

 

“I know I’m the one that suggested the sex and all but... Can we go slow?”

 

Nines’ LED blinked yellow.

 

“Of course Gavin. Please set any pace you feel comfortable with.”

 

Gavin flashed him a weak smile and leaned forward to kiss Nines’ cheek. Nines found himself mimicking Gavin’s facial expression in an attempt to soothe him. Gavin lifted off his shirt and tossed it to the floor at the food of the bed. He guided Nines’ hands once more, showing him various spots on his body.

 

“I like to be touched here.” He explained.

 

Nines nodded, and paid extra attention to the places Gavin had pointed out. He examined how Gavin’s muscles flexed under his skin, the sounds he made, how his heart rate changed, his pupils dilated, lips parted... He traced along two scars on Gavin’s chest with a curious expression.

 

“These scars are surgical.” He noted.

 

Gavin nodded.

 

“Yeah...”

 

Nines thought a moment.

 

“Earlier you showed signs of distress that I saw you naked. Is it because of these scars?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Nines traced the scars some more. Their texture was different than the rest of Gavin’s skin, and the skin there was lighter in colour as well.

 

“And... My... Look, I’m used to catching shit for being who I am, alright? I freaked out.”

 

Nines explored the rest of Gavin’s chest and stopped at the waistband of his lounge pants.

 

“Please tell me how I can make this an enjoyable experience for you.”

 

Gavin chuckled softly.

 

“Alright, guess it’s time for the grand reveal then.”

 

He wiggled out of his pants and tossed them to the floor with his shirt. He was going commando, and naked before Nines. He practically crawled into the android's lap and hovered with his knees on either side of him. The android waited patiently and watched Gavin to see what he was going to do next. Gavin took one of his hands and slowly pressed it between his legs.

 

“Go ahead, you can touch me.”

 

Nines explored carefully. He caressed Gavin’s skin, palm grazing over his mound and fingers following the part of his lips. There was some moisture present that Nines analyzed and determined to be a natural lubricant. He spread the moisture around and was pleased that touching Gavin seemed to make more of the moisture appear and give him more to analyze. Gavin guided Nines again, bringing his fingers to his clit and showing him how to circle it in ways he’d like. Gavin rocked his hips gently which added more friction against his clit. Nines wrapped his free arm around Gavin's waist to steady him and hold him close while he rocked. Gavin responded in turn by putting his hands on Nines’ shoulders and bringing their foreheads together.

 

“You can put a finger inside me. I'll hold still for you, just be real slow okay?”

 

Nines nodded and slowly pressed his finger into Gavin while watching his reaction. Gavin was hot and tight inside, squeezing around the sudden intrusion. Nines slowly withdrew the finger and pressed against Gavin's walls as he did to feel the texture. Gavin resumed his rocking once Nines found a rhythm of gentle thrusting of his finger. Gavin murmured instructions in Nines’ ear on what to do, suggestions on what would feel better, how to work in a second finger. Nines followed Gavin's instructions to the letter so he would enjoy himself. Nines was enjoying himself as well, having a front seat view of Gavin. He could perfectly hear all Gavin’s quiet pants and moans, watch as he scraped his teeth against his lip and his tongue darted out to keep them moist. It was an intoxicating sight that made Nines want to press his own lips to Gavin’s. So he did. The kiss was messier than the other ones they shared and left Gavin breathless and panting against Nines’ neck.

 

“N-Nines... I’m gonna come. You think you could put another finger inside me? I-I can take it no problem.”

 

Nines indulged Gavin and worked in the third finger. Gavin rocked even harder on the fingers inside him, chasing his climax.

 

“R-Rub my clit with your thumb. P-please...”

 

The arm around Gavin’s waist traveled up his body to cradle the back of his head against Nines’ neck.

 

“Fuck, I’m..!”

 

“Come.”

 

Gavin keened, body trembling and he desperately clutched Nines. Nines’ fingers worked Gavin through his climax, only stopping when he whined and practically forced himself off the fingers inside him. He slumped on top of Nines once he was done and waited for his heart to slow down before looking up at Nines with a warm smile.

 

“Th-thanks...”   
  
Nines threaded his fingers through Gavin’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Your fluids have soaked into my clothing.”

 

Gavin groaned into Nines’ neck.

 

“Nines, I don’t think I’ve ever come like that before and you’re really ruining the mood.”

 

Gavin scooted back, and sure enough the lap of Nines’ pants shone with his slick. Gavin made a face and tipped his head back with a sigh.

 

“Just take ‘em off, I’ve got a spare pair you can borrow somewhere.”

 

Nines’ LED flashed yellow.

 

“My research into human customs has told me that sharing clothing is often an indication of a committed relationship. Is this your way of informing me that we are now dating?”

 

It wouldn’t be possible for Gavin’s face to be any more red if he was a tomato.

 

“I mean... I... That would be nice.” He admitted.

 

Nines pressed his lips to Gavin in a single, deep kiss.

 

“I would find such a thing enjoyable as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst..... I've got a Discord if any of y'all's wanna come and hangout ;) it's 18+, keep that in mind. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mRrBfy7


End file.
